efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Fairburn
Nick Fairburn is an e-Fed wrestler created by Nodqfan, signed to EWF, FZW, ICW, RWA, FTCW and UCW. Forum Zone Wrestling (2010 - Present) Season 1-4 TBD Season 5 Nick Fairburn would officially re-sign with FZW after FZW: Fallout 2016, and would be the host of a Talk Show for FZW: Havok, interviewing some of the top stars of the Havok brand who had heated issues. Fairburn would do this up until FZW: Havok 6, where he would announce his intentions to return to in-ring action in FZW. However, Fairburn would be attacked by The Cabal (Vader, Kyjack Necro, and Nick Gemini), and would end up injured for a few months. On an episode of Havok months later, Fairburn would make his return to Havok on FZW: Havok 13 to challenge Halcyon for the FZW Riot! Championship in an Open Challenge held by Halcyon. However, before the match could even start, Halcyon would walk out on the match, and would ambush Fairburn from behind while he was being interviewed. The two would face off in a rematch for the FZW Riot! Championship at FZW: Ground Zero, a match in which Halcyon would win. Following this, Fairburn would compete in the Havok-brand Kingdom Come match at FZW: Kingdom Come, but once again came up short. On FZW: Havok 19, Nick Fairburn would win a surprise Breakthrough Battle Royal to become Number One Contender to "The God of FZW" Keith Austin's Havok Championship at FZW: High Voltage. On FZW: Havok 20, Fairburn would compete in a Pick Your Poison match against Apollo Crews, in which he won. On FZW: Havok 21, Nick Fairburn would turn heel and attack Keith Austin after his match, and then declared himself as "The Bringer of Justice." At FZW: High Voltage, Nick Fairburn would come up short in his quest to win the Havok Championship, and would fail to win a Number One Contenders Triple Threat match to the Havok Championship. Fairburn would remain in contention for the Havok Championship, but never received another opportunity at the Championship. Fairburn would also miss FZW: Ultimate 2016, which was FZW's Season 5 Finale. Season 6 Season 6 for FZW opened up with FZW: Emergence, where "The Bringer of Justice" Nick Fairburn would be interviewed by Jake Harris, and announced himself to now be "The Perfect One." On the first episode of Havok after Emergence, Fairburn would team up with the FZW Riot! Champion Halcyon to take on Dolph Ziggler and Ryback, a match which the latter won with Dolph pinning Halcyon. The following week, Fairburn would be set to take on Dolph Ziggler in a Singles match, and once again would lose the match. Following this, Fairburn wouldn't be seen in FZW for over a month, making his return to FZW after FZW: Menace to Society to take on Sami Zayn in a Pick Your Poison match chosen by the FZW Zeta Champion "First Class" Lewis Rivers. At FZW: Descent into Madness, Fairburn announced himself to be a participant in the FZW Ruler of the Ring Tournament. In the First Round, he would lose to Ryan Knight, and later on in the episode would attack the FZW Riot! Champion Dolph Ziggler after Dolph talked about facing anybody for the FZW Riot! Championship. Their match would be made official one week later, and on FZW: Havok 40, Fairburn would once again lose a match to Ryan Knight. At FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, Nick Fairburn would lose his match for the FZW Riot! Championship against Dolph Ziggler. Also at FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, FZW Owner/CEO Mike Cross announced that the Rising Star match would be returning at FZW: Quest for the Gold. He announced there would be six Qualifying matches for the match on FZW: Havok 42 and FZW: Havok 43, and Nick Fairburn would compete in one of them in the co-main event of FZW: Havok 42, facing off against Apollo Crews. Fairburn won the match, and at FZW: Quest for the Gold will officially have his chance to win the Rising Star Briefcase and then the FZW World Heavyweight Championship should he be able to cash-in on the FZW World Heavyweight Champion successfully. E-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Debut and First Class Enterprises Nick Fairburn made his first appearence during the Quarter-Final match of the EWA Tournament between AJ Styles and Tommy Dreamer, attacking AJ costing Dreamer the match, during this appearence Fairburn wore a mask to hide his identity, it was speculated that he was a member of First Class Enterprises. On Shockwave #17, Dreamer was attacked during an interview with Jeremy Borash by the same guy who cost him the EWA Tournament. After the attack he unmasked revealing that it was Nick Fairburn. It was revealed that he was a member of First Class Enterprises on Exodus #4, when a promo played showing First Class Enterprises having a party of sorts. Nick Fairburn made his in-ring debut at EWA Slammiversary II in an Extreme Rules match against Tommy Dreamer. Fairburn won the match after Dreamer passed out to the blood loss while locked into the Perfect Vice. Later in the show, Magnus cashed in the Tag Team Championship Briefcase he won (he was the one who pulled down the case) from Allan Basham in a Tag Team Ladder match earlier in the night, against the new champions The Hardyz. Magnus talked about how he was cashing in, and it was revealed that Magnus wasn't cashing in with Walter Scott, but with Fairburn. First Class Enterprises won the match after Fairburn pinned Matt. First Class Enterprise would go on to hold the EWA World Tag Team Championships for 109 days, with their reign coming to an end at EWA No Mercy. At No Mercy, First Class Enterprise lost the EWA World Tag Team Championships to The Cross Country Copperheads in a match that also involved Beer Money. After the match Fairburn attacked Magnus blaming him for the loss, when he was stopped by the other members of First Class Enterprise (Walter Scott, Lewis Rivers and Sasha Banks). But then the group began a Four-on-One assault signallying that Magnus was kicked out of the group. Later in the show, Fairburn and Walter both interfered in the final moments of the Purgatory match and cost Kyjack Necro the EWA World Heavyweight Championship allowing Lewis Rivers to score the victory to regain the title. First Class Enterprise also welcomed a new member in "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan, who would be brought in a as replacement for Magnus. At SuperBrawl II, Fairburn and his new partner Matt Morgan won the EWA World Tag Team Championships back from The Cross Country Copperheads, which would make all members of First Class Enterprise champions, by holding all the EWA gold. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Nick Fairburn was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract along with his former First Class Enterprise co-horts Matt Morgan and Lewis Rivers. Nick Fairburn made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Impact Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Fairburn successfully faced off against Christian Cage to advance to the second round. He is scheduled to face off against former fellow EWA roster member, Kyjack Necro in the second round. In Wrestling Finishing Moves FZW *Damage Condensor (Pedigree) (2015 - 2016) *Hammer of Justice (Curb Stomp) (2016) "The Bringer of Justice" Nick Fairburn *The Perfect Ending (Single Knee Facebuster) (2016 - Present) "The Perfect One" Nick Fairburn *Perfect Vice (Anaconda Vice) (2016 - Present) "The Perfect One" Nick Fairburn EWA *Perfect Ending (Single Knee Facebuster) (2015 - '') *Perfect Vice (Anaconda Vice) (''2015 - '') Tag Team Finishers *Class Act (Hart Attack) - Used as a member of First Class Enterprises EWF *Perfect Ending (Single Knee Facebuster) *Perfect Vice (Anaconda Vice) GWA * Perfect Ending (Double Knee Facebuster) (2017- Present) * Perfect Vice (Anaconda Vice) (2017- Present) Championships and Accomplishments FZW *1x FZW Zeta Champion (as NoDQfan144) EWA *2x EWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Magnus (1) and Matt Morgan (1)) *2x EWA Global Champion (''first) *1x EWA World Heavyweight Champion (final) Entrance Themes FZW *"Justice" by Rev Theory (February 7, 2016 - April 3, 2016) -'' ''"The Bringer of Justice" Nick Fairburn *"Amazing" by Kanye West (feat. Young Jeezy) (April 3, 2016 - Present) ''- ''"The Perfect One" Nick Fairburn EWA *"I Am Perfection" by Downstait (October 25, 2015 - Present) - Used in singles competition *"Something New" by Rev Theory (October 25, 2015 - Present) - Used as a member of First Class Enterprises EWF *"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive (May 16, 2017 - Present) GWA * "I Am Perfection" by Cage9 * "Devious" by Dale Oliver - Used as a tag team with Deion Phillips (The Limelight Clan) Nicknames FZW *"The Crippler" *"The Bringer of Justice" *'"The Perfect One"' EWA *'"The Perfect One"' GWA * "The Perfect One" Category:E-Fed Superstars Category:EWA Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Original